


Already Home

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance sucks when you want to see your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> (( I'm sorry about the slow update rate on fics; I'm doing my best, but I am on holiday right now, hence my lack of motivation. Nevertheless, here's a drabble prompted by a request from my Tumblr.
> 
> It's supposed to be based off Already Home by A Great Big World, and it's just a writing warm up. I hope you enjoy it! 'v' ))

Mikkel peered at the laptop screen, watching the call button hovering on his screen and waiting for 'jeg knuller bier' to answer. Another name for this particular contact was Sigurd Thommasen, his long-time boyfriend. It really had been a long time, the Dane laughed to himself; not many relationships spanned into centuries.

"Hei- Mikkel, the camera is zoomed in on your hand." Sigurd's crackly voice echoed out of Mikkel's laptop, and he hastily moved it a bit so he could get comfortable and see his boyfriend properly. The Norwegian was bundled in a hideous sweater and drinking what looked like coffee, and even this late at night, looked positively adorable. Mikkel could feel his heart speeding in his chest, and with a stupid grin, he winked.

"Sorry, I know ya miss my face." The snort from the other end of the line only made Mikkel grin more, and he wiggled forward, chin resting in his hands. "So, what have ya been doing? There was a meeting today, right?"

"Mm." Sigurd shifted in his chair, looking disgruntled. "It was borin'. I want to come back to Copenhagen for a while; they just want me t'look good in meetings."

"You always look good, so I don't blame 'em." There was barely a second of hesitation between Sigurd's words and Mikkel's, and much to Mikkel's delight, the Norwegian instantly flushed, his high cheekbones coloured with red.

"Fuck off." He said, and lightly, Mikkel poked the screen, wishing he could actually touch the other.

"Nah." Sigurd sipped at his mug of coffee, trying to recover himself, and after a long minute of Mikkel keeping his hand on the screen, followed suit and pressed his fingertips to his own screen. "I miss you." Mikkel couldn't help the words, and a minute later, he had to look down, his own face red.

"I miss you too, elsking." The other's quiet voice echoed in his room, and Mikkel heaved a long sigh and pouted. It just wasn't fair. He was a nation; no one should be able to tell him what to do! He was a viking! "Mikkel, take a breath." Sigurd's voice brought him back down to earth, and blinking a bit, he moved his gaze back to the camera. Sigurd was watching him, his expression that slight smile that he adored, and Mikkel let his repressed anger go in favour of grabbing a pillow and cuddling it.

"Heh. Ya always know what to say, Siggy."

"Don't call me that." Mikkel shook his head with a loud laugh, and he leant closer, eyes bright.

"Siggy." Sigurd, trying desperately to keep a straight face, ended up letting a chuckle slip past his lips. That made his stomach flip, and the Dane leant closer. "You'll be home soon, yeah?"

"Of course I will be." The assurance made Mikkel a little more comfortable, and snuggling down with the pillow on his lap, opened a new window.

"Cool. I downloaded Harry Potter. Want to watch it?"

"Mmhmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mikkel."


End file.
